


Would you be my valentine ?

by magicalightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopting Madzie, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalightwood/pseuds/magicalightwood
Summary: After staying in the boathouse near the Jade Wolf for a few weeks, Simon was now living in one of Magnus’ spare room. Everything was pretty good but it was Simon’s life so it wouldn’t stay this good for too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Jimon so I hope you'll like it. Feel free to mention any mistake !

After staying in the boathouse near the Jade Wolf for a few weeks, Simon was now living in one of Magnus’ spare room. Magnus had offered a few times but Simon always declined because he didn’t want to bother the warlock anymore, he did a lot for him already. But then somewhere along the way, he and Raphael had gotten closer once again after a lot of talking instead of fighting and one night Raphael had showed up at the boathouse as he did almost every night and told him he had a room waiting for him in Magnus’ loft. Simon told once again that the canoe wasn’t that bad but Raphael cut him off and said he was worried with Simon in wolves’ territory and that he would rather visit him at Magnus’ place than in that place that smells only of wolves. 

That’s how Simon definitively moved in with Magnus, Raphael helped him to arrange his stuff in a room that was once his own. At night Raphael would come to visit and if Magnus was home they would drink some weird cocktails together. When he couldn’t sleep around the day he would watch Magnus make potion and when the warlocks told him he could help if he wanted to, Simon flashed him his biggest smile and the warlock thought it will be worth throwing a few potions away. He was surprised to see that Simon was actually pretty good at it and only his very first potion happened to be useless. 

Everything was pretty good, Raphael told him that he could even begin to visit the hotel again, the other were ready to forgive him as well. So Simon visited most of the nights but it felt to soon to move back so he stayed with Magnus. Another reason for that was that he really liked living with him. Of course it was Simon’s life so it wouldn’t stay this good for too long. 

One night he woke up to the door being loudly opened so he rushed out of his room to see if Magnus needed help or anything but it wasn’t Magnus at the door but Jace. Magnus was next to Alec and they looked like they just had been caught kissing and it was probably true. Simon caught them a few times and at the beginning Alec always blushed and pulled away but now he seemed comfortable enough around Simon to keep kissing Magnus even if he was there.  
« Sorry for killing the mood, you’ve got a spare room ? »  
After long minutes of silence, Magnus sighs « You can sleep on the couch tonight we’ll see tomorrow what we can do for you. »  
Jace actually looked thankful when he breaths a thank you.  
Simon got back in his room to get dressed before Jace sees him in only his boxers and a t-shirt. Then he was silently making his way to the door to go and meet with Raphael, Jace talked to him. « What are you doing here ? »  
« I live here actually. »  
« Why ? »  
« Magnus offered, not that it’s any of your business. » and with that he left, he wasn’t in the mood for Jace’s question and for Jace in general. 

He spend the night with Raphael saying that he didn’t know how long he will be able to have Jace in the next room. It wasn’t that he hated Jace, quite the opposite but Jace hated him. Simon always had a thing for having a crush on people who would never like him back but his crush on Jace was the worse because the guy really really hated him (or at least that’s what Simon thought and no one succeed in changing his mind). He went home just before sunrise and went back to sleep.

The next day he couldn’t sleep well so he left his room pretty early and he was relieved to see that it was only him and Magnus.  
« They were called for some shadow hunting » Magnus said when he saw the questioning look on Simon’s face.  
« Should have guessed but Jace being here isn’t exactly because he can’t do shadow hunting ? » Simon muttered  
« Apparently he can when they need a lot of people, when they decide they need him. Do you want me to kick Jace out ? I wouldn’t mind, you know, if you want »  
« No, no, don’t worry, I’ll get used to it. That won’t be the first time I have to live with someone who hates me. »  
« Are you sure ? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, sad or anything because of that my little baby vamp. »  
« You’re the best Magnus » and he truly meant it not just for that, and the warlock knew it when he saw the look in his eyes « but really I’ll be fine. I won’t have to see him that much since I mostly live during the night. »  
« Okay, but if anything even the smallest thing bother you tell me. »  
« I will » and he smiled, a small beautiful smile that warmed the warlock’s heart. Simon’s smile often tend to do that because there was always so much gratefulness, love and life in them, so he just smiled back and with a flick of his fingers a glass of blood appeared in Simon’s hand and he smiled again before helping Magnus with his potion. 

When Alec and Jace got back, Jace looked really uncomfortable which was a really unusual look on him, he looked like all his confidence had vanished.  
« You can stay in the second spare room, if you dare to bother Simon or Chairman Meow I will know and you’ll be out. »  
Part of his confidence seemed to be back at the warlock’s word and he looked really grateful once again when he thanked Magnus.

It lasted a while like that, Simon and Jace were rarely awoken at the same time and when they were they fell into a weird routine of ignoring each other but Simon preferred that to Jace’s mocking comments. It wasn’t as bad as Simon first thought it would be. One day Alec came back from a mission and all he could talk about was « the sweetest little girl he’s ever seen ». Simon found it very endearing the way Alec was speaking of her and the fond look in Magnus’ eyes was just as good to look at. A couple of days later, when he woke up Magnus was there and he looked almost sad.  
« What is it ? Why are you looking so sad ? »  
« I’m not sad, I’m just wondering how I can make some things work together without hurting someone I love in the process. »  
« What’s going on then ? » Simon asked sitting on the couch next to his friend  
« You remember Madzie » Simon nodded with a huge smile, he had actually met the girl after Alec’s many speeches about her and she was indeed an adorable little girl. Magnus kept going « Alexander and I would like to adopt her.. »  
Simon cut him with a hug and something that sounded like « that’s so great, I’m so happy for you », then he remembered what Magnus said at the beginning and asked « so what’s the problem ? »  
Magnus smiled sadly « Alexander said we can’t kick Jace out because he can’t go back to the Institute and as much as I used to not like the guy, he’s actually not that bad and my darling is right we can’t send him back there. And there is no way that I ask you to leave this house, and dear Alexander totally agreed to that. So the problem is that we don’t have a room for our baby girl. »  
« That’s all ? » Magnus looked at him with a weird look so he added « I mean that’s nothing with ne solution, if you’re okay with that I can sleep on the couch and maybe ask Jace if there is some place in his room for some of my stuffs and then when Raph will be back from his month of meetings with the other clan leader in the country I’ll ask him if maybe I can go back to the hotel. »  
« I can’t ask you to sleep on the couch »  
« You didn’t, I offered »  
« You won’t even be able to have a good sleep, there will always be noise around you because we won’t be asleep. »  
« I don’t care, it’s not like I have to sleep, it’s juste that I like it but I can go a few weeks without it. Look, really I don’t care at all, you took me in when I needed it, you helped me with everything, you’re an amazing friend, even like a big bro » he paused and whispered « kinda like a dad » before finding his voice again « and that’s the least I can do for you because if there is someone who deserves to be happy that’s you. And if I can contribue to that even just a little I’ll do it. ». He said all of that with so much determination and so much emotions, it was beautiful but most of all the warlock knew he meant every word he said. Without a word, Magnus hugged him really tight and breathed a small « thank you » in the hug, he did’t know how to express how grateful he was to the young vampire but his previous words meant a lot to him.

Madzie arrived the next week, during said week two shadowhunters, a warlock and a vampire had prepared everything to make her feel at home. On the first evening she was with them, after they had dinner, she seemed very thoughtful and that got her parents to be worried so Magnus demanded her what was on her mind.  
« I was just wondering about something. Jace is dad’s brother so he’s my uncle, but what do I call Simon ? »  
The young guy was about to answer that he’ll be like a friend, or a babysitter if that was needed but Magnus beat him at that and with the same tone Simon used the week before « He can be your uncle too » and he looked at Simon before saying « or he can be your big brother. »  
Madzie smiled at him before turning to Simon « Is this good with you if you’re my big brother ? »  
« Of course it is little sis » and he smiled brightly at her and just like that it was settled and the smile never left Madzie’s face during the whole night, she was truly happy to be there and she already loved her family. 

Since Madzie was there Jace and Simon actually talked even if most of the time it was just about their now shared wardrobe but it was actually nice to not ignore each other. Sometimes they would even watch a movie together on the couch or go for a walk together rather than going separate ways. Simon’s crush on the blond only grew with that because he realized that behind the hard facade there was something more vulnerable, a softer side and it was truly beautiful. Simon was thankful to be one of the few people that Jace allowed to see that side of him. 

A few weeks passed and Raphael went back in New-York so he was going to ask him if could move back in the hotel one night but the door was magically looked when he tried to open it.  
« Why did you lock the door ? »  
« Because I want to talk to you »  
« Okay, so I’m listening » Magnus gestured to the place next to him on the couch and waited for Simon to join him before actually talking.  
« You can stay here if you want, I know you didn’t get a proper night of sleep in weeks and I’ll understand if you want to leave but I also want you to know that we don’t mind if you choose to stay, not at all, quite the opposite. »  
« Like I said I don’t mind to sleep on the couch and maybe you don’t mind but I’m sure Alec would be quite happy to see me leave. You’ve done so much for me already, I can’t just stay here forever and bother you when you could just spend time with your family, an.. » he was cut off before he could add a word.  
« You are family Simon, and for Alexander, he.. » that was Magnus’ turn to be cut off by Alec who was sitting across the room with Madzie in his arms.  
« He actually doesn’t want you to leave unless that’s what you want Simon. You’re not that bad, you’re pretty great and yes I think you’re family. »  
A little voice coming from his arms added that she would love for her big brother to stay here before falling back to sleep.  
Simon smiled but he had to be truly sure he wasn’t bothering « Are you sure you’re fine with it, both of you ?  
« Of course we are, baby vamp, of course » said Magnus in his loving tone that reminded Simon of his dad’s voice when he was young.  
« Definitively not bothered »  
« What can I do to thank yo.. ? »  
Magnus’ answer was a soft nothing before he could finish his sentence, Alec said no word but something in his eyes said Simon that he was going to ask him something later. 

A few moments later, Magnus took Madzie to bed and Alec came to sit next to Simon « Can I ask you something if you still want, you know, to do something to thank us ? »  
« Of course, even if you had wanted me out I would have help you whatever you’re gonna ask, you know. »  
« Yeah, I know, you’re a great guy. Do you have any plans for Valentine’s day ? » and Simon honestly laughed at that « Absolutely nothing other than catching up on tv shows ans stuff like that, why ? »  
« I’d like to surprise Magnus with a date, it’s been a long time since since we had one, and Izzy is going on a date with Clary so Jace has to be available if there’s a mission and.. » he paused looking quite unsure « and could you, maybe, if that’s okay with you, babysit Madzie ? If you have something else to do, I’ll figure something out.»  
« No no no don’t, I have nothing to do and I would love an evening with her. » The huge smile Simon gave him convinced Alec so he quickly thank him when he heard Magnus coming back. 

Along the weeks Simon and Jace had grown a lot closer, that’s why Simon didn’t expect Jace’s comment on Valentine’s day. Jace walked into the leaving room and sat next to Simon, there was nothing out of normal there, they did that quite often but when Jace talked it was like the Jace from their first meeting was back « I suppose you don’t have any plan for tonight.. » maybe he was going to add something but Simon was actually pretty hurt so he just shot back « I have plans actually » and ran into another room leaving a pretty confused Jace. 

When he came back Jace was gone, Magnus was playing with Madzie and when Alec entered the loft Simon took her to her room but thank to his vampire earring he could hear the conversation.  
« I thought you had to stay at the institute tonight. »  
« That’s what I said but I was in fact planning on taking you out for a date ? »  
« Is that a question ? »  
« No, yes, I want to take you for a date, if you want it. »  
« Of course I want to but what do we do with Madzie ? »  
« Simon babysits her, and before you ask no he doesn’t mind. »  
« Okay, let me just get properly dressed then. » About an hour later they left the loft. 

Simon had planned a Disney movies night for him and Madzie because he claimed that any child even one born in the shadow world should grow up watching Disney movies. They began with The Beauty and the Beast because Madzie asked to watch that one first because the girl looked great. Then they watched Peter Pan because it had always been one of Simon’s favorite and he found it quite strange now that he would actually never grow up but he still loved this movie anyway. At the end of it, the little warlock was tired so he took her to bed. When he went back to the leaving room he decided to watched The Lion King because it had always been one of his favorites too. The movie had just begun when the door opened, he didn’t expect Magnus and Alec’s date to be over already and he was right, it was Jace who entered the room.  
« Before you say anything, hear me out please, I know I messed up earlier today » seeing that Simon didn’t make any move to leave the room or anything he continued «  I didn’t mean what I said to sound as it did. I, Actually, I, I » it was odd to see Jace shutter like that and it was kinda adorable but Simon thought that he was still mad at Jace, at least until he get an explanation. « I wanted to ask you on a date actually today but I promised Alec and Izzy that I’ll be available for the Institute if they needed one of us and then Alec said you were babysitting Madzie so I assumed it meant that you had no other plan. So this afternoon what I really wanted to say is that since you were babysitting Madzie you probably had no other plan and knowing that she would be sleeping long before Magnus and Alec went back home, maybe we could have dinner or a movie together here even if I eventually maybe had to go on a mission or something. » he didn’t want to look at Simon because he didn’t know what he would see on the other’s face but he felt Simon’s eyes on him so he slowly turn his head and he was met with the most beautiful smile he ever seen.  
« It’s not too late you know. And I’m sorry for overreacting earlier and not letting you finish but I had this feeling that things were better between us and the way you began to talk I just felt like I had it all wrong and that the past weeks had happened differently in my head and for real. »  
« So we’re fine ? »  
« We are, we still have a couple of hours of Valentine’s day so would you like to be my Valentine ? »  
« I would love that. »  
They watched the end of The Lion King, then they made dinner that they ate while watching Frozen because Simon said Jace had to get Let it go stuck in his head at least once in his life. At some point during the movie they fell asleep curled up together on the couch. They still hadn’t move when Magnus and Alec came back, the warlock took a picture of them before magically transporting them in Jace’s room. 

Jace woke up before Simon and he just stayed in bed watching the gorgeous vampire that was sleeping with his arm around his waist. He could totally get used to such a sight on every morning. But then he thought that maybe it wasn’t what Simon wanted and he couldn’t help to fidget a little. Simon woke up and smiled before seeing the worried look in Jace’s eyes « What is it ? »  
« Would you mind waking up like this everyday ? »  
« You mean with you ? » Jace nodded so Simon smiled again « Not at all, if that’s what you want too. ». As an answer Jace finally did what he’d been waiting to do for a pretty long time and kissed the beautiful guy who was in his arms. 

They decided to get up and make some coffee. They did it as if it was something they did every single day, it felt natural to move around the kitchen together kissing the other’s lips every once in a while. They didn’t hear Alec and Magnus coming in the kitchen but Simon heard Alec’s saying something about them already acting like an old married couple so he let go of Jace to answer « Like any of you of all people has anything to say about acting like an old married couple » and he flashed a smile at the other couple. Magnus walk to him and hugged him whispering that he was truly happy for him. Then Madzie joined them and they all ate breakfast together. 

Simon never slept on the couch again.


End file.
